Septiplier AWAY!
by KidXSoulForever0880
Summary: Ever wanted to be friends with a famous person, Wanted to escape from your family? Meet Andy Whitlore, soon to be Andy Fishbach because Mark adopts her as a little sister. Andy just wants to get away and feel loved. Hopefully Mark and Sean can provide that along with Wade, Bob, Felix and all the other people Mark and Sean hang out with. Follow Andy's journey to find a family MXS


OK guys I have a few things to say before I start. If you don't want to read it that's fine but you may miss some key facts. #1 This will be septiplier! I am aware that both Mark and Sean, A.K.A Jack, both have girlfriends. It was just a weird dream I had one night so don't flame me. #2 Andy has been abused since her sister died in a car crash protecting her. Her sister was the golden child while Andy was a bronze, meaning she got B's and C's. She is generally quiet and relies on Alex to throw the punches. And the final thing is do you guys want me to write a resident Enis 3? I'm unsure if random Musicals will make one so if you want me to write one let me know. Oh, and another thing is that I'm gonna bring in all the other personalities for Mark and Sean but I'm not sure if I will do them as their own entities or if I'll use them stealing their host's body. I'll put a poll up and it will be open for a week. While it is in third person or first I will be calling Sean Sean but when it is Mark's p.o.v. it will be Jack. Andy will be picking fights with all but Anti who is immediately going to take a shine to her.

Chapter 1

Andy stretched and folded her arms behind her head. Her hazel eyes stared at all the people and she could feel her claustrophobia and paranoia creeping in. Her best friend, Alex, had run off a few minutes ago, and let her get lost. She paused in front of a red table and looked around. Andy pouted and growled darkly and turned to face the guy behind her.

"You OK?" Mark asked, eyes full of concern.

"No, can I use your chair really quick?" Andy asked softly, while loudly

screaming in her head.

"Sure, let me help you," Mark said.

Andy climbed on the chair and felt Mark place a hand on her hip and lower back to steady her. Hazel eyes flashed with anger when she realized she couldn't locate Alex and that she was COMPLETELY lost. She growled again and hopped off the chair, stumbling only a little. Mark helped steady her.

"Thanks, Mark," Andy sighed and groaned in a bit of despair.

"What's up?" Mark wondered.

"Best friend ditched me and I have a problem with people, large spaces with lots of people and a mild paranoia," Andy replied softly.

"Wanna hang out with me, um?" Mark questioned.

"Andy, and I would love that," Andy smiled and sat next to Mark. They chatted until Sean wandered over.

"Hiya, Mark, who's that?" Sean asked.

"Andy, and what's up?" Mark replied.

"The panels starting in a few minutes," Sean answered.

"Oh, OK come on Andy," Mark sighed standing up.

He offered Andy a hand and helped her up. She laughed and linked her arm with Mark's. They followed Sean and met up with Bob and Wade a few minutes later. Mark and the others were given mics once the group reached the back stage. Andy smiled at them acting like idiots and went to turn around.

"Andy! Wait!" Mark called, and jogged over to the girl. He looked worried.

"Did you ever see your friend?" Mark asked.

"Not yet," Andy replied just as her phone rang. She blushed when Mark's voice came out of the speakers and answered quickly.

"Hello, Alex," Andy answered.

"Hey, sorry I ditched you, saw a cute guy and, well," Alex's voice filtered through the phone.

"Pants or number?" Andy sighed rubbing a hand on her face.

"Both," He spoke sheepishly.

"DAMMIT ALEX! You are so toast," Andy growled darkly.

"SORRY!" Alex yelled and hung up.

"Augh!" Andy groaned and turned to Mark, a sad sort of smile on her face.

Mark didn't say anything just wrapped Andy in a hug. He gave her a mic with a small smile.

"Are you sure?" Andy asked softly.

"Yes, I am," Mark replied, helping her fix it. He held out a hand and asked a question that caused her to smile brightly and say yes. Mark led her out after Wade, Bob, and Sean had gone out. He spun her in a tight circle and dipped her causing Andy to laugh. The panel went by quickly. Andy easily bantered with Sean and Wade, joked with Bob and Mark, and made herself proud. Mark had told her that she had grown into a little sister within 2 hours. It helped that they looked a little alike. Andy smiled and followed the four boys when the panel was over. Mark had his arm around her shoulder and Sean was holding her hand, Bob and Wade followed noting that they seemed at perfectly ease with each other.

Andy walked in between her two favorite people and laughed at their idiocy. Her phone rang and she used her free hand to get it only to wince at the name on the screen.

"Hi, Mom," Andy answered softly.

"Where are you, ya little bitch?" Her mother snarled.

"With Alex," Andy replied wincing.

"You're with the fag?" Her dad asked. "Get home right now or you will be in major trouble, bitch."

The phone call ended with a sharp click and Andy winced again, her eyes filled with pain.

"Well, I'm boned," Andy groaned and her eyes dimmed.  
Mark and everyone shared a look. Mark and Sean followed Andy as she walked out the door. They could tell Andy was bracing for something. As they approached a small building and noticed two people outside, Sean pulled his phone out and started recording on a gut instinct. Andy approached slowly and as soon as she got within arm's length of the two adults the woman swung and slapped the girl. Mark and Sean gasped in shock and could only stare for a few minutes before they jumped into action. Mark and Sean bolted forward (Sean hiding the camera) to help the girl that had grown on them in the time she spent with them. Mark pulled her away from her mother and pushed her behind her.

"What are you doing?" Mark demanded.

"Beating her, like the mistake she is," the woman sneered.

"She has deserved every hit, because she is a failure," the man sneered.

"Sean, take her inside, help her pack, and patch her up," Mark stated.

"Why would you want her?" the woman asked.

Mark glanced towards the door to see Sean and Andy disappearing inside. It was then that Andy's dad tried to hit him but missed because Mark was used to having quick reactions thanks FNAF. He glared at the man and answered their question.  
"I want her because she is a great girl with a sarcastic sense of humor that makes me laugh and a great personality," Mark snapped, glaring at the abusers.

"Mark, we're all done," Sean's voice came from behind him. Mark backed up towards them, Andy leaning heavily on Sean as they walked. Mark reached them, eyes never leaving the parents He helped Sean support the girl and led her away.

"Take her, but we have to sign the paperwork," The main abuser said, glaring at the girl before smiling sadistically.

"Well, good thing the lass had these," Sean grinned and held out a pile of papers and pen. The woman grumbled but signed them anyway as did the man who had done the worst to the girl. Mark read them after her dad had signed them before signing them surprising Andy. They led her away and towards Wade's car. Sean had texted Wade while he was helping Andy packing. Mark climbed in the back with the girl. Sean claimed the passenger seat and Wade drove them back.

Andy lay against Mark and closed her eyes, fighting tears. She was finally free from her personal hell. Mark helped the girl out and lead her to the onsite aids. Andy was quickly patched up and Mark was given a warning to make her take it easy. They reached Mark's table and Mark winced when he saw an angry Amy. He walked up to her and explained everything that had happened and Amy's anger was quelled. Amy helped Andy sit in a chair and they began talking.

"So, what is your favorite color?" Amy asked.

"Green, red, and silver," Andy answered shyly. "What are yours?"  
"Red and blue (A.N. If this is wrong let me know, I'm just guessing on things and stating stuff.)

"What's your favorite movie?" Amy asked, eyes never leaving the girl in front of her. Unbeknownst to them Mark was buying Andy a plane ticket to L.A. so she could go with him and Amy. The two girls got to know each other with Andy spilling that she loved singing and writing and how she wanted to be a famous author. Amy didn't let it show but Andy had grown on her.

"SEAN!" She suddenly yelled.  
"WHAT?" Sean yelled back.

"'MERE!" Andy yelled again smiling.

Sean wandered over and leaned down to let Andy whisper in his ear on what she was planning. Sean chuckled and smiled at the girl. She was unlike most fangirls Sean had ever met. She was quiet and reserved yet at the same time loud and outgoing. They stayed and chatted until it was over. Mark took Amy back to her hotel and took Andy with him to his. He set her up in a room that was near his and helped her get settled in. Her room was right between his and Sean's.

The trio gathered in Andy's room and watched movies and ate snacks. The boys discovered Andy had a huge sweet tooth. Andy slowly fell asleep her head resting on Sean's shoulder and her legs in Mark's lap. Mark turned off the movie while Sean transferred Andy to her bed. Mark and Sean left and headed to their respective rooms.

~~~~~Time skip~~~~ Flight to L.A.~~~~~ Andy's p.m.

I yawned and stretched trying to return to the wonderful dream. Any moment now my mother would be banging on the door, demanding for me to wake up and do my chores. The dreaded knock sounded causing me to sigh. I opened to, not the familiar purple ceiling, but instead a white ceiling. I threw off the covers and scrambled out of bed and slammed into the floor.

"OWW! Sonovabitch!" I cursed and scrambled to my feet. I opened the door to reveal Sean and Mark. I smiled and invited them in, thanking every deity out there that it wasn't a dream. "Are you all packed?" Mark asked.

"Yeah, why?" I wondered.

"Good get changed real quick and then we can leave,' Mark stated and plopped on the couch next to Sean. I was confused but I did as he said and grabbed a random outfit. It turned out to be my favorite black tank top, denim mini skirt and black leather jacket. I had also grabbed my ankle high high heeled boots. I changed quickly and Mark lead Sean and I outside and grabbed a cab. On the drive to the airport mark explained he had bought me a plane ticket and that his mom was waiting at the airport for the two of them. Sean put his number into my phone with orders to call him if I needed anything. I said I would as we finally reached the airport. Sean got out first and held out a hand to help me out of the car. Mark climbed out and together we headed inside. Mark and I split up from Sean after getting checked in and headed to where we needed to be. Mark called Amy to check on her and let her know we were boarding. Mark had bought first class so we were boarding it quickly. Once on the plane I fell asleep again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~$4 HOURS LATER$~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was shaken awake just as we were landing. Mark could tell I was still sleepy so he grabbed my bags and helped me off the plane. I wasn't fully awake until we got our suitcases. I was super shy around his mom at first but I opened up by the time we reached Mark's house. I was jumped on by a ball of yellow fur and attacked by a tongue.

"Chica! Down!" Mark called.

"Hi, Chica," I chuckled and ruffled Chica's fur gently.

Chica got off me and went to Mark. Mark turned into an even bigger goof. I headed further inside and plopped on the floor, back resting against the couch. Mark's house was cool. His mom had followed me and sat on the couch beside me. Mark followed a few seconds later and plopped on the other side of me. We talked for a little bit before Mark ordered food from a Chinese place near here. I didn't fall asleep until about 11:30 and I fell asleep my head resting on Chica's side.

~~~~Mark's P.O.V.~~~~  
Andy fell asleep against Chica, her pale skin standing out against Chica's yellow fur. I smiled at her and knelt to pick her up. I carried her up the stairs to the guest bedroom. I laid her in the bed and heard my mom leaving. I had offered to let her stay with me but she chose a hotel. I covered Andy up and left the room. I headed to my room with Chica following. I glanced at my phone to see Jack had texted me asking about Andy. I rapidly typed a reply and climbed into bed. I fell asleep quickly and just hoped nothing would happen.

~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~ BACK TO 3rd person

Andy yawned and stretched, her hazel eyes taking in everything. She climbed out of bed and dug in her suitcase for an outfit. She grabbed her off the shoulder black dress and her anklet that Alex had given her. Speaking of Alex, she picked up her phone to see she had 12 messages and four missed calls from him. Andy read the text messages before listening to the voicemail. One of the messages was a picture of him and his new toy. Andy headed downstairs and into the kitchen. She quickly checked the pantry and the fridge before beginning to make pancakes. Chica wandered in and barked once.

"Hey, Chica beaka, wanna go outside?" Andy asked turning of the stove and transferring the pancakes. Andy's keen ears caught Mark's yell of shock as he fell out of bed and hit the floor with a resounding thud. Andy chuckled and let Chica outside. Mark wondered down a few minutes later in only a t-shirt and boxers. Andy gave him a look before chuckling softly and turning back to Chica who was pouncing on something.

"Hey, Andy," Mark called.

"Yeah?" Andy asked poking her head into the kitchen and looked at Mark.

"I need to run some errands, can you watch Chica?" Mark asked, after swallowing the pancake he was eating.

"Sure," Andy shrugged and smiled at Mark. She headed back over to let Chica in and smiled at the dog.

Andy ruffled her fur and headed to the living room. She plopped on the couch and turned on the T.V. Andy began hunting down Project Runway Junior to get inspiration for her next design. Her sketch pad was upstairs in her carry on but she didn't want to move. Chica rested her head in Andy's lap and Andy gently pet her. Andy yawned, not knowing why she was so tired but not willing to fall asleep until Mark got back. She played with Chica for a little bit before deciding to go exploring. Andy started outside and slowly worked her way throughout the house. Chica followed her, wondering about the newest human her owner had brought. Suddenly a loud thud was heard causing Andy to jump and spin around wide eyed. She glanced over to Chica who was sitting down and drew in sharp panic breaths. Shakily, Andy dug out her phone and texted Mark and Sean, almost dropping the phone twice. Andy slowly headed towards Mark's bedroom. Chica growled softly until Andy shushed her and quietly crept up the stairs. She reached Mark's room and froze when a cold wind whipped around her making her hair float gently. Andy bit back a whimper and slid under Mark's bed.

~~~~~~Mark's p.o.v.~~~~~~~~~~~

My phone buzzed and I noticed it was Andy. Andy's text said she heard a thud from inside the house and my heart stopped. I texted her back and told her to hide in my room. I quickly finished my errands and raced back. I got a call from Jack as soon as I was in the car.

"Mark, tell me you are with Andy?" Jack demanded as soon as I answered.

"No, I was running some errands when she texted me," I swallowed. "Jack, the only other person in the house with her in the house was Chica."

"Shite," Jack cursed lowly. "Get to her. NOW!"

"I'm almost there," I replied. I parked in my driveway, hung up with Jack and raced inside. Once I was inside my heart stopped.

~~~TBC…. ~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well I hope you guys enjoy. The poll is up on my page so please do it. I would love your feed back and just leave a review for the Resident Enis 3. I started a little bit of it and may or may not continue. So just let me know. I love all of you and thank you for sticking with me. I promise I will update when I can but reality will catch up with me and when that does happen I'll give you super long updates. But for now let me know what you guys think and Buh-Bye!


End file.
